dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Father and Son
The Tables Turn |next=Kamehameha vs. Kamehameha }} is the two hundred twenty first chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred fifteenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows Goku with a confident expression in the background, and Gohan, gritting his teeth while his left arm hangs injured, in the foreground. The text on the sides of the picture says "The spirit passes...from Goku to Gohan!" Summary While preparing to fire his Solar Kamehameha, Cell yells that the Earth will die. Gohan watches, still stunned that Cell is alive. He mentally apologizes to his father, thinking that he should have saved the Earth from Cell, but has failed. Vegeta is still knocked down from his blow by Cell, and he says that he was only a liability and apologizes to Gohan. Gohan is surprised to hear Vegeta apologizing, and realizes that Vegeta knows that they have no hope. Piccolo angrily curses the Dragon Team's powerlessness. Meanwhile, Cell continues to power up his attack, exclaiming that he has enough ki to destroy the Solar System. Around the world, the vibrations caused by Cell powering up are confused for an earthquake. Jimmy Firecracker wonders what Cell is trying to do, and Mr. Satan claims that it is just another trick. Cell urges Gohan to give it his best shot, but Gohan tells him to just get it over with and that he wishes he had finished Cell off first. Cell says that this is a dull ending, but that he is fine with sending everything into oblivion. Just then, Gohan mentally hears the voice of Goku telling him not to give up, and asks where it is coming from. Speaking through King Kai's telepathy, Goku tells Gohan that he is in Other World, and that he should fire a Kamehameha just like Cell. Gohan notes that he can only use one arm, and Cell thinks Gohan is talking to himself out of fear. Goku tells Gohan to believe in himself and asks to show him the power they made together. Gohan reluctantly agrees, and Goku urges him to avenge him and King Kai. Gohan apologizes for being cocky, and Goku replies that he is having fun with King Kai and tells Gohan to have fun on Earth once Cell is destroyed. Gohan begins to power up and deliver a Kamehameha with his remaining arm, which surprises Cell and the other Z Fighters. Cell dismisses the gesture due to Gohan's weakened state, and Piccolo says that Gohan's ki is too weak. Cell screams to die, and the two fighters unleash their powerful blasts. Goku is shown behind Gohan, lending his son aid in spirit. Appearances Characters *Gohan *Cell *Goku *Piccolo *Vegeta *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Future Trunks *King Kai *Bubbles *Mr. Satan *Jimmy Firecracker Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena *Other World **Snake Way Techniques *Solar Kamehameha *Father-Son Kamehameha Gallery FatherSonKamehameha1.png|Father-Son Kamehameha in the original manga Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters